


Heirs to the Force

by CaraRose



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Basically a rewrite of 9, Beta-- what's that?, F/M, I think I stole the current title from John B. so credit given, NO MASTER LEIA BULLSHIT, Needless to say this fic may contain spoilers from episode IX, No beta cause I have no patience, TROS Fix IT, Working title was "some fic that gotta be better than 9", that hopefully won't suck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraRose/pseuds/CaraRose
Summary: After the events of Crait, the Resistance struggles to rebuild, the First Order further deepens it's grip on the galaxy, and Rey and Kylo deal with their own struggles to find meaning in the events that have happened between them.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 76
Collections: TROS Reylo Fix-it Fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo I hated that movie.
> 
> Here's my attempt at trying to do something better and more coherent.

_The thrones upon the dais were made of black obsidian. Cold, twisted, black glass, sculpted into two imposing chairs that looked down upon the room._

_Obsidian, he’d explained, was lava that cooled too quickly to crystalize properly into rock. Instead, becoming glass instead of rock. There had been no obsidian on Jakku, just sand and crumbling sandstone outcroppings. The sand could also be made into glass if melted and processed though. Perhaps that was fitting, glass either was rock that failed to properly be born or the worn down remains of rock reformed in fire._

_Black gloved hands squeezed her shoulder, bringing her back to the moment. The red headed general standing before her, Ben behind her, his body pressed against her, his chin nudging the raised hood of her robe._

_“Shall we order their termination, sir?” Hux smiled smugly and she shivered. Some of the few remnants of the Resistance had been captured including— “I’d like permission to personally kill the traitor myself.”_

_Her eyes closed, Finn. She bit the inside of her lip to keep it from shaking. Ben’s hands tightened on her shoulders again, and suddenly his mind pressed against hers. Steadying, calm pushing across the bond. It was a relief, almost too much of a relief, like a drug injected into her system that muted her own reactions._

_It worried her, how easily he could do it, how close their minds seemed to be now. But more and more often she was too relieved in moments like this when she felt like she might show weakness in front of the ranks._

_“The decision is up to the Empress,” Ben answered from behind her and she stiffened, panic fighting against the imposed calm. She felt him push back, and the panic died down to a low anxiety. He couldn’t expect…_

_Hux sputtered, “The… Sir, given her… history, I hardly thin—” His words cut off with a gasp as his hand rose to his throat, and he fell to his knees, unable to breath._

_Ben, leaned down so his mouth was next to her ear, “Whatever you chose, I will respect.”_

_He would, she was sure of that. But she also knew what he wanted, what choice he wanted her to make. If she chose otherwise, it would disappoint him. She’d feel that disappointment. He would forgive, but she would fail him._

_She closed her eyes before opening them and meeting Hux’s blue eyes. Ben had released his force hold from the man’s neck, and he gasped to catch his breath._

_“Kill them all,” she said, trying to sound commanding, trying not to let the pain show in her voice. The past had to die, it was the only way._

_Behind her, Ben smiled, she could feel it in the bond. He was pleased._

_Hux climbed to his feet, looking surprised but pleased. “It will be my pleasure, Empress.”_

_“Get it done.” Ben squeezed her shoulder once more, glancing around the room at the guards, “And leave us.”_

_Once the room was empty, she felt the dam that had been holding her together collapse, and she fell to her knees, bursting into tears._

_“You did what needed to be done,” Ben spoke, his voice softer, the gentle voice he only used when they were alone. He crouched down and picked her up, holding her tight to his chest as she curled into him, crying against the rough material of his tunic._

_“What have I become?” She sobbed the words against his chest, barely noticing as he carried her up to one of the thrones._

_“What you were meant to be.” He sat down, still holding her in his lap. She nuzzled her face into his neck. “What we were meant to be.”_

_What exactly were they, then?_

_Ben sighed, and she knew he’d heard the question in her mind. If he had an answer, he didn’t tell, instead his head tipped down, nuzzling her, “I love you, Rey.”_

* * *

She woke up with a gasp, sitting up and nearly hitting her head against the bunk above hers. Outside the makeshift barracks the nightbirds of the jungle called, voices echoing through the night, drowning out the soft snores of sleeping Resistance members.

The last few months the nightmares had been getting worse. Almost all variations of what might have been if she’d made a different choice in the Supremacy throne room.

It was hard to know what to make of it.

It was also hard to focus with lack of sleep. Which would make her fumbling training even harder. She sighed, rolling off the bed and getting up as quietly as she could, trying her best not to disturb anyone sleeping. Being surrounded by so many people was something she still hadn’t gotten used to. Limited space and resources meant buildings were crammed with two or three times their intended capacity, bunks and supplies jammed in haphazardly wherever there was room. Privacy was hard to come by. No one had a room of their own. Most didn’t even have a bed of their own— night and day shifts would alternate, one person taking the bunk while the other went to work.

Rey weaved through the maze of beds, stepping outside into the humid night air, squinting as her eyes adjusted to the work lights of the night shift mechanics working on the fighters. The camp was less busy at night than during the day, but just barely. It seemed like keeping the remains of their fleet functional required non-stop effort. There was never a break.

She weaved her way through the camp, returning offhand nods of greetings when someone hurrying gave her one. People thinned as she reached the edges of their camp, until finally she was alone in the jungle, the work lights and noise fading slightly behind her as the density of the trees increased, the scent of damp earth and green growing things intensifying.

It was a different kind of jungle, but there were enough similarities to remind her of Takodana and the sea of green and endless trees. Rey could still remember the awe when they flew into the atmosphere and the planet of green growing things spread filled her view, that there could be so many things alive and thriving after only knowing the barren wastes of Jakku.

But Takodana also brought up the memories of other things. Of Han’s smile as he offered her a job. Of the terror of being hunted through the woods, of Ben in the guise of Kylo Ren coming through the trees, of being hopelessly trapped.

Of the first time his mind touched hers.

At least back then her understanding of him was simple. A monster. One that proved himself to be a monster again and again. The monster that captured her, that killed Han Solo, that threw her into a tree and nearly killed Finn.

It wasn’t so simple now, even though it seemed like it should be. He had let her see through the mask, to see Ben, to have hope for Ben. And then to have it all fall apart, for him to become the monster again. That should be the end of it, he made his choice, he chose to be the monster instead of the hope he could have been for them— for her.

A short walk down the path the trees opened a bit into a small clearing of fallen trees, sky opening up above her. She made her way to one of the logs and sat down, staring up at the stars twinkling through the atmosphere.

He’d offered her his hand. Had he just wanted her to join his side, to join the dark? Had there been more?

She didn’t know. Maybe she would never know.

A small tug pulled at the back of her mind and she stiffened, barricading it, blocking it. She didn’t know if he initiated it, or if it was random. It had always been random before, either the Force or Snoke or whatever was in control of it flipping some switch and then he would be there. Since Crait, she’d learned how to keep it closed, to keep the connection from happening. She had shut the door on that forever.

To keep from seeing him.

They were done. He’d made his choice. She’d made hers. It was over.

At least that’s what she had to keep telling herself.

“Lovely night.”

Her head snapped sharply towards the voice, tense in surprise before relaxing as she saw who was there.

“Did I startle you?” Leia asked, apologetically. She was holding a cup in each hand, contents steaming. “I saw you heading this way and thought you might want a cup of tea and some company.”

“I just needed a little space to breath,” Rey smiled ruefully, “but you’re more than welcome to join me, General.”

“Leia,” Leia shook her head, walking over and sitting down next to Rey. “Just Leia to you.” She handed over one of the cups, looking up at the stars.

Rey smiled, taking a deep breath of the fragrant steam. It was peaceful, stars above them and just the sounds of the jungle and the background noise of the camp behind them.

“Have any of the exercises I showed you helped?” Leia asked after they had sat in silence for awhile.

“A little. They’re a little more focused than the crash course version Luke gave me on Ahch-To.” Rey sipped her tea, “It’s getting a little easier to connect, but it’s still… it’s like I don’t entirely understand how to use it once I tap into it. Just this potential that I don’t know how to harness.”

Leia nodded, reaching over and squeezing Rey’s hand. “All these years and I never regretted not letting Luke teach me more. Now… I just regret that I can’t help you.”

“Don’t.” Rey paused, and then continued quickly, “I mean, don’t regret it. Not for me.”

They fell silent for a few minutes, before Rey shifted and asked, “Why... not to ask… I mean if it’s not too personal…”

Leia laughed quietly, “Ask what you want to ask Rey.”

“Why didn’t you learn more? I mean, I can’t think you’d be afraid of it or anything. You’re not afraid of anything.”

“I’m afraid of a lot of things, Rey.”

Rey flushed, “I, yeah, I didn’t mean… Nevermind…”

“It wasn’t my way.”

Rey glanced at her, not sure what that meant.

“I—” Leia hesitated, “I worked with people, I organized… To rebuild, to restructure. Politician, strategist. I’ve always been willing to fight, but it’s different.” She stared down at her cup, turning it in her hands. “I have faith in the force, I do. But, there are things I’ve never come to terms with, and maybe never will. About my birth father. About what happened to my home, and my people, and to the people I considered my real parents.” She shrugged, “Maybe I have always had more faith in people, that good people will rise to do the right thing.”

Leia smiled as Rey’s brow furrowed. “It’s complicated.”

There was a tug in the back of her mind again and she tensed, barricading that link. “Sometimes I miss when things were less complicated.”

“They were always complicated, it just isn’t always obvious to us.” Leia sighed, getting up, “Having your eyes opened can be painful, but it’s better than wandering through life blind.”

Rey studied her for a moment, then nodded. Leia reached down and squeezed her shoulder, “Do go back and try to get a little sleep.”

“I will.”

Leia gave her one last smile before heading back to camp. Rey sighed, looking up at the stars spread densely above her.

Maybe her eyes had been opened, but it didn’t help when what you saw didn’t seem to make much sense.

* * *

In the sterile white room, he sat on the floor, legs crossed. Hands rested on his knees as he took deep breaths, calming himself, focusing, reaching out.

There… yes, still there, he could feel her, faintly.

And then, gone. She had felt him, he was sure, and reacted by blocking him, the way she’d been blocking him since closing the door on their connection on Crait. His fists clenched and his teeth gritted together. Damn it, Rey.

It was infuriating, that denial. He tried, over and over, to reestablish the link, only to have himself blocked. Taking a breath, he relaxed his hands, trying to let his anger fade. He’d found that it never helped here, to even find the thread and pull on it required him to relax, to meditate and calmly reach out. Which was frustrating since he was endlessly getting pissed off when she shut him down, and using Jedi meditation techniques to calm himself made him think of Luke, which also pissed him off.

He forced himself to relax. She was out there. They were tied together by the force, she couldn’t hide from him, from that, forever.

When he was centered again, he reached out, once again pushing, trying to instigate a link between them, like the others they’d had. Where she would see him and he would see her.

It started, like a vibration—

And gone. Again.

He growled, jumping to his feet. He grabbed a bottle from the table next to him and flung it hard into the wall. It bounced off the durasteel with a clang, and he took a deep breath before he trashed his entire quarters.

The com dinged, and he gritted his teeth again, pressing the button to accept the transmission. A holo popped up, Hux staring at him.

“WHAT?” he snapped.

Hux’s nose tilted up slightly in distaste and he wished he could punch the man’s upturned nose, snotty little shit.

“We have word of a minor rebellion on Gef, in the city of Yrie.Rumors they may be organizing with the Resistance.”

His fists clenched, “Send in a battalion, burn the whole city down. Make sure a message is sent about standing against the First Order.”

Hux smiled, nodding, “Gladly, Supreme Leader.”

He punched the com, cutting off the transmission. Fists still clenched, he stalked over to the obsidian pedestal, looking down at the melted helmet. “Grandfather,” he sighed, placing his hand on the mask. “Can you help me? There has to be meaning in all of this. Help me see.”

Ben closed his eyes, “Please, help me see it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She put the book away, instead reaching in to pull out the silver hilt of Skywalker’s lightsaber, turning it in her hands. There was a soldered ring of metal across the middle from where she had repaired the broken pieces as best she could. Taking a deep breath, she thumbed the switch to turn it on.
> 
> The blade jerked hard as it burst to life, hilt vibrating in her hand as it cracked and spit before stabilizing somewhat. Its appearance wasn’t as erratic as Kylo’s saber, but the crystal had been damaged, and the blue beam was no longer smooth and steady. She stood, spinning it, trying to get a feel of how it moved more roughly through the air, with less balance and grace than it had before. Far from perfect, but still very functional. A lifetime of scavenging and fixing broken things had taught her that even if something wasn’t perfect, it still could serve its purpose if you adapted to its flaws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm enjoying this so far, and it kind of feels like the same sort of joy and flow of writing I had back when I wrote Chained and Snare. Hopefully that means I can keep a decent update schedule. 
> 
> I am incorporating aspects of the movie, but do expect the plot to shift from that monstrosity they called episode IX. 
> 
> Belated Merry Christmas to those who celebrate, Happy Hanukah, and a wonderful new year.

The center of the table shimmered with a holo of a planet, information ticking by on a cycle under the image.

The men and women seated around the long durasteel table were supposedly the best and brightest of the First Order. A Supreme Council of top officers, strategists, and generals, dedicated to furthering the agenda of the Order and represent the military’s perspective to their Supreme Leader.

For what should be the best minds the First Order had to offer, they were sorely lacking. Kylo circled behind their chairs as they studied the information, his the only noise in the silence. Snoke had viewed the Supreme Council an irritation, but a necessary one that was easily controlled by fear.

Many members of the Council felt that they were meant to be a check on the power of the Supreme Leader, and had an infuriating tendency to question his plans and motives. Eventually, he planned on dismantling it and removing the annoyance, but such changes would have to be done with patience if he didn’t want the top generals pushing back.

For now, he, like Snoke, relied on intimidation to keep them in line.

“Our resources are already strained maintaining control and seeking out insurgents,” a Colonel questioned, frowning at the information feed ticking by. “I don’t—”

Kylo circled predatory around the table and the Colonel’s voice trailed off, swallowing nervously as he approached. Slamming a gloved hand on the table next to the man, he leaned over him, “You were saying, Colonel Avrin?”

“I… um,” Avrin shook his head, “I just don’t see the benefit of risking resources to attack some ruins on a worthless mining planet.” He cast a nervous glance at Kylo’s expressionless face before darting his eyes back to the table, “Of course, Supreme Leader, I’m sure you have valid reasons, I wouldn’t question your intent.”

Across the table Hux snorted.

“General?” Kylo questioned, standing back up straight. “Did you have something to say?”

Hux met Kylo’s stare, his blue eyes narrowing. There was a long pause as the red head straightened in his chair, folding his hands in front of him. “I am… curious… who are these people defending some crumbling ruins of an Imperial Fortress?”

“The Alazmec. A religious cult dedicated to the ways of the Sith.” Kylo’s eyes drifted down to the shimmering holo, “I don’t believe they’re only defending ruins. They’re protecting something.” He looked up again and met Hux’s eyes, “And I intend to find out what it is.”

“If they’re worshipping the Sith, wouldn’t they just be willing to give you what you wanted?”

Kylo raised his eyebrows, amused as he glanced down a few seats where Pryde was watching him stoically.

“You’re one of them, aren’t you? These _Sith_?” Pryde continued, face impassive.

“The Sith are dead.” Kylo wandered down a few chairs to stand behind a Major seated opposite of Pryde. She tensed in her chair as Kylo rested his hands on the back. “And if this rabble are trying to live by the Sith doctrine, they’re not going to just _give_ us anything. That is not the Sith way.” He stepped back, the Major exhaling in relief as his hands released the back of her chair. “Whatever they have, we will need to take it from them. But—” he paused, spreading his hands, “I would think a small group of cultists are nothing to our military might, I fail to see how such an easy force to conquer would strain our resources.”

Pryde and Hux exchanged a glance. Hux’s made no attempt to hide his displeasure. Pryde, on the other hand, remained impassive.

“It’s not necessarily the strain,” Colonel Avrins chimed again. “I think the question is whether it’s worth the organization or effort when there’s no clear military bene—” Avrins words cut of abruptly as he slammed face first down onto the table, causing all the officers to jump in their seats.

Kylo slammed his hands down on the table between the Major and the next chair, leaning over it and looking carefully around the table. “Are there any more objections?”

Wary eyes darted around the table as Avrins pushed himself back up, blood dripping from a hand covering his nose.

“I think it’s an excellent plan, sir,” the Major said quickly, darting her eyes to glance at him while keeping her face looking forward.

“Good.” He straightened again, turning on his heels, cape billowing behind him as he headed out of the room. “Prepare the ground forces. I’ll be leading them myself.”

* * *

“Be with me,” she murmured.

Around her the jungle buzzed, birds called, leaves rattled as small creatures scurried through the trees that formed a canopy above her. On a rock next to her one of the Jedi texts were open, a handwritten note of translations resting across the open page, held in place by a small rock. Her staff and bag rested on the ground by the base of the rock, a fighter helmet heaped on top of the bag.

She hovered slightly off the damp ground, legs crossed, trying to both relax and concentrate—two things that seemed to be entirely contradictory. How the hell was one supposed to concentrate while being relaxed? Weren’t these things the exact opposite of one another?

The Force slipped slightly around her and she nearly crashed to the ground. It took effort, concentration, and sure as hell not relaxing, to keep herself levitating. Cursing, she steadied herself and took a breath, trying again to clear her mind, trying to to _relax_. Trying to become one with the Force, whatever that meant, to reach out to the past generations of Jedi and connect.

“Be with me.”

She breathed out, trying once again to make her mind still.

“Be with me.”

Please. Because she could use a little help right now, past generations of Jedi. A little guidance on what she was supposed to do? How they could fight the First Order. How she could face Be—Kylo. How she could face Kylo Ren when he had the strength of the darkside and years of training she didn’t.

“Be with me.” She took a frustrated breath and dropped her feet to the ground and letting go of her concentration. Small rocks that had been levitating with her rained to the ground. “You are not with me,” she huffed, frustrated.

A curious beep came from the side, where BB8 had been watching from a safe distance. She’d managed to levitate him once during one of these sorts of mediation sessions, and ever since he had opted to keep his distance when it was clear that was what she was doing.

“I’m fine,” she smiled at the droid, “just frustrated.”

He beeped again, rolling over to her.

She laughed, “No, I don’t think there’s anything you can do to help right now, but thank you.” BB beeped in a constant chatter as she walked over to the book, picking it up and sitting down on the rock it had been resting on.

Picking up the note, she reread the translation Beaumont had given her.

“A Jedi is never alone. The Force is with us always, and always we are with the Force. The light is eternal,” she read aloud, pausing to look at the droid next to her. BB8 whirred as he tilted his head. “The generations of the past shall guide us. There is no death, only the Force. Ask and you will find them waiting, for they are now one with the Force, and the Force is with you.” Rey set the note back down on the page and snapped the book shut, “Well, apparently they too busy today.”

She put the book away, instead reaching in to pull out the silver hilt of Skywalker’s lightsaber, turning it in her hands. There was a soldered ring of metal across the middle from where she had repaired the broken pieces as best she could. Taking a deep breath, she thumbed the switch to turn it on.

The blade jerked hard as it burst to life, hilt vibrating in her hand as it cracked and spit before stabilizing somewhat. Its appearance wasn’t as erratic as Kylo’s saber, but the crystal had been damaged, and the blue beam was no longer smooth and steady. She stood, spinning it, trying to get a feel of how it moved more roughly through the air, with less balance and grace than it had before. Far from perfect, but still very functional. A lifetime of scavenging and fixing broken things had taught her that even if something wasn’t perfect, it still could serve its purpose if you adapted to its flaws.

Bending down, she picked up the helmet with her free hand and thumped it unceremoniously on her head to free her hand. Rooting in the bag, she pulled a small training remote out and stood, holding it on her palm. “Okay, let’s give this a try,” she muttered to herself, activating the remote. It buzzed and rose from her hand, hovering for a few seconds before zipping off to a five or six foot distance.

BB8 gave a few quick beeps and scurried away as she secured the helmet. Taking a deep breath, she dropped the blast shield to blind herself and took a defensive stance with the saber. The remote buzzed, whizzing through the air before firing several bolts that she managed to block. It darted, and she tried to turn to follow it’s movements. For the first few volleys she managed, but soon started to slip. A bolt hit her hip and she hissed at the sting, jumping back and nearly tripping on a rock or tree root. As she caught her balance, another volley of bolts came, and she swung her saber too late. Two bolts slipped through her defense, one hitting her shoulder and another her elbow.

It hurt. The blasted things were harmless, but each hit was painful and frustrating. Another volley came and she missed again, two bolts hitting her right upper arm in rapid succession. Hitting right where her leather wrist guard was now wrapped to cover the scar she had gotten during the fight on the Supremacy.

The other bolts had hurt, but this was far worse. It seared along her nerves, causing her to double over, teeth gritting together in a mix of pain and rage. She ripped the helmet off, blinking her eyes as she adjusted back to the daylight. The remote whirred and she snarled, lunging and swinging at it with the saber. It beeped, dodging, moving quickly and firing several shots, one landing on her hand. Hissing, she flung the saber, sending it spinning towards the remote that dropped low to dodge it. The blade sliced through a tree before clattering to the ground and shutting off.

Dropping to the ground to dodge another set of bolts, she rolled, grabbed her staff. Jumping up, she swung it like a club, connecting hard with the remote and sending it flying into tree. It bounced off and fell to the ground, beeping in a dazed way. Baring her teeth, she lunged and drove the end of her staff down onto it, smashing it into shards of metal and circuits.

Leaning her weight on her staff, she looked down at the remains of the remote, breathing hard. The burst of anger was dissipating, and she stood up straight, staring at the remains of the remote with growing horror. Letting herself lose control like that was stupid and it was a waste of a perfectly good remote. How had she let herself—

Footsteps. And not the soft thud of boots on the mossy floor of the jungle, no… this was the click heels on durasteel, echoing as if coming from a distance.

No.

She gripped her staff tight. How could she have let herself get so worked up that she didn’t feel it? That she wasn’t able to block it?

Slowly she turned, holding her staff defensively.

He was staring back, mouth slightly open, as if he was shocked to see her. Gloved hands were held slightly open, softening the otherwise rigid posture.

“Rey,” he breathed. His cape billowed slightly as he took another step towards her.

She took a sharp breath and took a matching step back, mentally scrambling to block off the connection, to shut the link between them off.

But as she tried she felt him pushing back. His teeth bared and his hands clenched, “No!” He pointed a gloved finger, voice softening slightly as it became clear he was succeeding in keeping it open. “No. Not this time.”

“This time?” She took another step back and circled to the side, trying to make up the distance he kept trying to close.

“You think I haven’t felt it?” He moved slowly, like a tusk cat stalking its prey. “Every time you’ve block me out?”

“You think I care that you did, Ren?”

His eyes narrowed at the name and he stopped, strands of black hair falling in his face. “You can’t hide forever, Rey. Not from me.”

“Oh, I think I can.”

His head just tilted, eyes studying her with an intensity that made her want to back further away. It took effort not to, but she didn’t want to show weakness.

“You were angry,” he said, almost thoughtfully.

“Were?” She lifted her staff, still held defensively in front of her, just slightly.

For a moment, she thought she saw the corners of his mouth rise slightly. Then it was gone, his face blank as he watched her. “Still so lonely.”

She flinched, building up mental walls, “Stay out of my head.”

“The murderers, traitors, and thieves aren’t as good company as you hoped?” His fists clenched, then relaxed again, voice thoughtful, “I offered you my hand once.”

“Yeah,” she tried to sound indifferent, but there was a breathiness to her voice, “I was there, I remember.”

“You wanted to take it.” He a step towards her, jaw shifting, “Why didn’t you?”

Rey bit her lower lip, shying away from the question. “Killing your father still haunts you, I see it.”

His fists clenched tight, eyes narrowing and somehow growing more intense. His mouth worked side to side, “Tell me where you are, Rey.”

“Uh, no.”

“You can’t deny it forever.” He stalked forward and this time she stood her ground. “I know what you want. You won’t find it with that group of terrorists you pretend are friends.”

She glared at him as he stepped close, a gloved hand coming to rest on her staff, still held up between them. “Better to be with terrorists than a monster.”

He pushed down slightly against her staff, leaning closer enough that she could feel his breath on her face. His voice was low, but with a sharpness to it, “The next time I offer you my hand, Rey, you’re going to take it.”

The pressure on her staff vanished.

He was gone. The connection was closed.

Lowering her staff, she left out a shaky breath as a bird called out from the canopy above her. How had she managed to get so distracted that she let _that_ happen?

Today had been a failure on so many levels.

A series of frantic beeps called out and she looked around, confused. It took her a moment before she saw the droid, covered by leaves and caught under the weight of a tree trunk. Horrified, she rushed over. The tree her saber had cut through had fallen on him.

“BB8!” She rolled the tree off of his body, kneeling to look him over. One of his servo covers had been smashed, but otherwise he looked okay. Rey ran her hands over him, “I’m so sorry. You’re alright?”

He beeped as she reached up and straightened his bent antenna. Standing she looked around before spotting the saber on the ground. Holding out her hand she called it to her, closing her fist around it and shaking her head. “I think I’ve done enough for today. Let’s head back to camp, I’ll see if I can find a replacement for that piece that broke.” Hopefully she could patch the droid up before Poe got back and had a meltdown over it.

She shouldered her bag and headed back towards the base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments so far. I haven't been super active in the last year, so for those who don't know me, I'm CaraRoseOCanon on twitter and CarasStarWarsMusings on Tumblr. Feel free to drop by and say hi.


End file.
